


Hystery

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Allergien, Gen, Panikattacken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Ein fremder Planet mit nicht ganz so fremden Insekten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt  
> Es ist eine Antwort auf die 120-Minuten Challenge. Schreibe 120 Minuten was das Zeug hält und veröffentliche anschließend. *räusper* Inzwischen ist die überarbeitete Version online...

„Unplanmäßige Aktivierung des Stargates.“

Als Chucks Meldung durchs Interkom kam, blickte Elizabeth Weir noch nicht einmal von ihrem Laptop hoch und tippte konzentriert den Satz zu Ende.

Da kam auch schon die nächste Durchsage.

„Es ist Colonel Sheppards Team.“

Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Zwar war auch Major Lornes Team auf Außenmission, aber bei ihnen gab es nur sehr selten Probleme.

Sie berührte ihr Headset.

„Deaktivieren Sie den Schild.“

„Ja, Ma'am.“

Seufzend speicherte Elizabeth das Dokument ab, ging in die Kommandozentrale und wartete, dass Colonel Sheppards Team das Stargate durchschritt.

Zuerst betrat Rodney McKay Atlantis, über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt. Laut fluchend wollte er aus dem Stargateraum hinausstürmen, als er von den Marines aufgehalten wurde. Es gab Protokolle, an die sich jeder halten musste.

John Sheppard, der als nächster durch den Ereignishorizont kam, sah nicht besser aus. Er blickte nicht zu ihr hoch, wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern wollte auch sofort den Stargateraum verlassen und wurde - genau wie Rodney - von einem Soldaten gestoppt.

Als Teyla und Ronon eintrafen, erkannte Elizabeth an ihren Gesichtern, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert war.

„Lass mich verdammt noch mal durch! Oder du wirst verdammt lange kalt duschen!“

„Rodney!“ Elizabeth hatte es nicht nötig, ihre Stimme zu heben, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Du kennst das Prozedere. Erst Meldung machen, dann auf die Krankenstation zum Durchchecken und danach darfst du gehen.“

Sie wollte näher treten, als er abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Komm mir nicht zu nah! Ich stinke und schuld ist der da!“ Dabei deutete er mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Colonel Sheppard.

Der zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Du bist hysterisch geworden, Rodney. Sonst folgst du nie wortgetreu meinen Ratschlägen.“

„Das war Ausdruck einer wohl berechtigten Sorge um mein Leben. Ich war nicht hysterisch - im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Colonel, der bleich wird, wenn man das Wort Insekt auch nur ausspricht.“

„Meine Herren!“, mischte Elizabeth sich ein und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie einen Hauch von dem Gestank wahrnahm, der die beiden umgab. „Auf der Krankenstation gibt es Duschen. Danach stellen Sie sich der medizinischen Untersuchung und in spätestens einer Stunde sehe ich Sie hier, um mir Bericht zu erstatten. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Ja, Ma'am!“ kam es zweistimmig und sehr wütend zurück.

„Gut, dann können Sie jetzt gehen.“ Elizabeth gab dem armen Soldaten, der schon die ganze Zeit den Gestank aushalten musste, ein Zeichen, und er trat – erleichtert grinsend - mehrere Schritte zurück.

Elizabeth wartete, bis John und Rodney den Stargateraum verlassen hatten, dann wandte sie sich an Teyla.

„Bitte bleiben Sie hier, ich brauche einen Bericht von Ihnen, damit ich weiß, auf welche Kindereien ich gefasst sein muss. Ronon, möchten Sie bleiben, oder bevorzugen Sie die medizinische Untersuchung?“

„Ich bleibe hier.“

Überrascht blickte Elizabeth den Sadetaner an. Normalerweise mied er Besprechungen.

Als er ihr keine Erklärung lieferte, machte Elizabeth eine einladende Handbewegung, damit sie in ihr Büro vorgingen.

Sie beherrschte ihre Neugier bis Chuck Ihnen eine Tasse Tee gebracht hatte.

„Was ist genau passiert?“

„Thuari, Sie nennen den Planeten MK1-3P0, hat viele Insektenarten. Ein paar davon sind schlimmstenfalls lästig, aber nicht gefährlich, deswegen habe ich sie in der Vorbesprechung nicht erwähnt. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der Colonel auf große Insekten reagiert. Ich habe ja selbst erlebt, welche Folgen sie für ihn hatten.“ Teyla senkte den Kopf, blickte in ihre Teetasse. „Zuerst ging alles glatt und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Ruine. Doktor McKay beklagte sich ununterbrochen über eine Insektenart, die er als Mücken bezeichnete, und der Colonel zog ihn damit auf. Doch als wir nach etwa einer Stunde ein Sumpfgebiet durchqueren mussten, tauchte eine weitere Insektenart auf.“

„McKay nannte sie ‚Monsterwespen'. Sie waren nicht wirklich groß.“ Ronon zeigte mit seinen Fingern eine Größe von etwa zehn Zentimetern an.

„Nicht nur das“, ergänzte Teyla. „Das Insekt ist harmlos, es sammelt Nektar von einer nur im Sumpf wachsenden Blume. Ich kenne keinen Thuari, der von diesem Tier gebissen worden ist. Statt meinem Rat zu folgen und sich ruhig zu bewegen, fing er an, hektisch nach den Tieren zu schlagen. Er schrie dabei, dass er gegen Wespenstiche allergisch sei. Einer seiner Schläge traf sogar den Colonel.“

„Der hatte sich aber unter Kontrolle“, warf Ronon ein.

„Aber er gab Doktor McKay den Rat, in den Sumpf zu springen, damit der Schlamm die Insekten abschreckt.“

Elizabeth fiel es nicht schwer, den Ausgang der Geschichte zu ahnen

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Doktor McKay diesem Rat gefolgt ist?“

Teyla und Ronon nickten.

„Und was ist dann passiert?“

„Er ist untergegangen.“ Ronon brachte es auf den Punkt. „Colonel Sheppard ist seltsamerweise hinterher gesprungen, um ihn zu retten.“

„Ich denke eher, dass er vor einem wirklich großen Exemplar der Monsterwespen in Panik geraten ist“ Teylas Finger deuteten 15 Zentimeter an und Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Ich denke, dass dies Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt hat. Ansonsten wäre er nicht in den Sumpf gesprungen.“

„Der Colonel und der Doktor leben aber noch, was ist passiert.“ Elizabeth schritt ein, bevor Ronon Teyla unterstützen konnte, die Ehre seines Colonels zu verteidigen.

„Ronon hat dem Colonel einen Stock gereicht, und zuerst Sheppard und dann Dr. McKay aus dem Schlammloch gezogen. Danach haben wir uns auf den Heimweg gemacht.“

„McKay und Sheppard haben sich gestritten. Heftiger als sonst.“ Das erklärte, warum Ronon nicht in die Krankenstation wollte.

„Sie haben nicht mal gemerkt, dass der Gestank von dem Schlamm ausreichte, dass sich kein Insekt mehr näherte.“

„Das war alles?“

„Das war alles, Elizabeth. Es tut mir leid, dass unsere Mission nicht erfolgreich war.“ Teyla blickte Elizabeth betrübt an.

„Hauptsache ist doch, dass niemand ernsthaften Schaden genommen hat.“ Und die Monsterwespen da geblieben waren, wo sie hingehörten. Allein die Vorstellung, dass die Tiere so groß werden konnten, bereitete Elizabeth Unbehagen. Doch den Gedanken behielt sie für sich.

Sie musste jetzt dafür sorgen, dass John und Rodney sich wieder vertrugen. Nichts war schlimmer für die Stimmung in Atlantis, wenn die beiden zerstritten waren.

Sie hatte auch schon eine Idee. Sie berührte ihr Headset.

„Chuck?“

„Ja, Ma'am?“

„Was würden Sie bei Doktor McKay gegen einen hysterischen Anfall empfehlen?“

„Schokolade, Ma'am?“

„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Bitte informieren Sie die Küche, dass ich gleich ein Kilogramm abhole und sie es aus dem Kühlraum holen sollen.“

„Ein Kilogramm?“

Es war gemein, Chuck zum Überbringer des Befehls zu machen. Elizabeth wusste genau, dass die Schokolade vom Küchenmeister gehortet worden war, um beim nächsten ‚Wir-haben-die-Katastrophe-überlebt-Fest' zu Schokoladenkuchen verarbeitet zu werden.

„Ein Kilogramm. Wer hätte bei einer 15 Zentimeter großen Wespe keinen Panikattacke bekommen?“

„Ja, Ma'am.“

Chuck unterbrach die Verbindung.

Elizabeth blickte in zwei fragende Gesichter.

„Die Wespen auf der Erde sind nur bis zu vier Zentimeter groß. Ihr Stich ist nicht nur schmerzhaft, für Allergiker ist er lebensgefährlich. Ich weiß aus Doktor McKays Akte, dass er als Kind von einer Wespe gestochen wurde und deswegen einen längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt hatte. Warum Colonel Sheppard Probleme mit Insekten hat, brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu erläutern.“

„Dann wurde Doktor McKays Verhalten von einer gerechtfertigten Angst bestimmt? Ich habe mich über seine Reaktion amüsiert, was nicht angemessen war.“

Elizabeth beugte sich vor und berührte Teylas Arm.

„So wie die beiden sich benommen haben, war Ihre Reaktion angemessen. Sie werden auch nicht nachtragend sein. Aber entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe eine Mission.“

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg.“

„Bei einem Kilogramm habe ich gute Karten, danke.“

Ihr einziges Problem war, wie sie den aufgebrachten Küchenchef beruhigen sollte. Aber das war angesichts eines zerstrittenen dynamischen Duos das wesentlich kleinere Übel.


End file.
